


No Strings Attached

by UbiquitousMixie



Category: Major Crimes (TV), The Closer
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UbiquitousMixie/pseuds/UbiquitousMixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brenda had been serious when she had drunkenly suggested three weeks prior that they have sex with each other to “take the edge off.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Strings Attached

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Month of Love. imustogfirst and I challenged each other to write a story based on the same prompt. This is my take; it won’t hold a candle to the masterpiece she’s come up with, but I hope you enjoy it anyway! Comments are love!

Sharon Raydor had been fine—completely cool, calm, and collected—until the camera cut to a close up of Kathleen Turner’s face while she was being fucked rather vigorously from behind by William Hurt. The captain’s body clenched against her will at the visceral memory of rough, wanton sex, and every single pore and nerve ending in her body cried out to be used in that way again. It had been a long time.

A long, long, long time.

To Sharon’s surprise, the groan that broke the silence in the room did not originate in her own throat (or Kathleen Turner’s, for that matter). Beside her, Brenda Leigh Johnson gave a tell-tale squirm, and she sighed. Wistfully, Brenda said, “That, I miss.”

Darting a glance at the blonde woman sharing her couch, Sharon smirked at the sight of a very visibly, obviously aroused Brenda. She had only seen this Brenda on one or two occasions, and each time the effect was the same: she was bombarded by inappropriate thoughts, and Sharon quickly looked away. She did, however, hold up her glass of bourbon. “I’ll drink to that.”

Brenda looked at her, raising an eyebrow as she touched her thrice refilled glass of merlot to Sharon’s glass. “You too, huh?”

Sharon decided she needed another stinging swallow of liquor before she could answer. “Oh yes,” she said slowly. “Me too.” She shifted subtly, barely moving at all, and confirmed how painfully turned on she was as the seam of her jeans shifted just so against her clit. She closed her eyes and exhaled sharply through her nose. She needed to get laid, and soon, or she feared she might lose her mind.

She wished she were the type to indulge in a one night stand, but the thought of bringing home a stranger made her cringe. With the bevy of sexually transmitted diseases and the cadre of crazies, criminals, and weirdoes in Los Angeles, Sharon wasn’t willing to take her chances – even if it meant relying on (and nearing the replacement of) her G-twist vibe. Still – a silicone phallus was no competition for an eager tongue and nimble fingers. She couldn’t suppress the shiver that skittered down her spine, breaking her composure.

Brenda chuckled throatily as she wiggled her toes against her hip. “Oh yeah, there it is. You _are_ just as frustrated as me.”

Sharon nodded. “I wasn’t lying when I said I was.”

“No, you’re just so cool an’ composed….you’d never know otherwise.”

“Good.”

Brenda laughed. “Not so composed anymore though. It’s all over your face. Blushin’ looks good on you.”

The compliment only made Sharon blush harder. She sipped her bourbon, returning her attention to the television screen, but was unable to concentrate on the murderous scheming of the characters in the movie. _Body Heat_ had been a terrible choice; Sharon should have insisted they watch _The Breakfast Club_ instead. The sultry Kathleen Turner made for a seductive, titillating femme fatale, and the modern twist on a film noir classic had been an obvious choice for two mystery buffs such as Brenda and Sharon. But the steamy sex scenes alone (paired with alcohol) had clearly made things worse by distracting them from the actual plot of the film.

What made matters considerably worse was the fact that Brenda had been flirting more than usual, which signified to Sharon one of three things: 1. Brenda was equally sexually frustrated during her post-divorce dry-spell; 2. Brenda enjoyed getting a rise out of Sharon; or 3. Brenda had been serious when she had drunkenly suggested three weeks prior that they have sex with each other to “take the edge off.” Sharon suspected that it was a combination of all three.

Sharon had had a particularly difficult time forgetting the offer Brenda Leigh had made. They’d both had too much to drink after a grueling joint investigation. Brenda had confessed to Sharon that, after cases like those, she’d like to have sex to forget the horrors of the things she’d seen. Sharon had agreed, and they had lamented about their mutual single statuses while they passed a bottle of cabernet between the two of them. When Brenda suggested that they just sleep with each other, Sharon had cackled with laughter—until realizing that Brenda had been serious. Sharon had said no…

…but now, sitting beside her on the sofa while they were both in need of a good fuck, Sharon wondered why she had been so quick to decline the offer.

_Because you’re in love with her, you moron,_ the little voice in her head chimed in, and Sharon took another sip of bourbon to dull the noise. Yes, that was true, and becoming some version of friends with benefits with the woman who was her best friend _and_ the woman with whom she had been in love for four years would certainly complicate matters.

Despite the complications, it was a more appealing alternative to humping her own hand again, or waiting until she managed to find a date.

She took in another deep breath, the faint scent of Brenda’s perfume tickling her nostrils. Her nipples hardened and she rolled her eyes at her need. She felt as if she were in heat. What was wrong with her that she was being controlled by her libido, and entertaining thoughts of potentially engaging in acts that could ruin her friendship? Had she been sober, she would have dismissed the thoughts entirely. Though she wasn’t drunk, she’d had just enough to consider the possibility that it might not be such a terrible idea after all. Sharon was a master at maintaining boundaries and following the rules. She could easily define the parameters of a no strings attached sexual encounter, and ensure that the strings didn’t become tangled after the fact.

She could do this, if she wanted to.

She looked over at Brenda, whose cheeks were flushed as her tongue darted out to wet her lower lip. Sharon bit her cheek.

She really, really wanted to.

She had no idea how to broach the topic. _Oh, Brenda? Remember what you said a few weeks ago about us having sex? Would you like to top, or shall I?_ If she were Kathleen Turner, she’d just make her desires known (and then Brenda would break into her house to fuck her on the floor of the foyer – but she would save that as fantasy material down the line). The more she found herself wanting to tell Brenda that she changed her mind, the more her tongue felt as if it were glued to the roof of her mouth.

Brenda drained the dregs of her wine, leaning forward to set the glass gingerly on the coffee table. She got to her feet. “Just gonna run to the bathroom…” she said, smiling down at Sharon in the near-darkness of the room.

As soon as Brenda was out of sight, Sharon heaved a sigh of relief. She pinched the bridge of her nose. She was losing her mind. She had to be, if she were willing to compromise the relationship she had carefully built with Brenda Leigh in order to reach a little sexual satisfaction. There were a million reasons why it was a terrible idea; from Sharon’s understanding, that sort of arrangement almost never ended well. Sure, it could be fun in the short-term, but what happened if one of them started dating someone else? What if Sharon flirted with the idea of having a casual sexual relationship with Brenda and found that the intimacy and the feelings couldn’t be separated? What if it made things more awkward than they could bear?

No, no, no. This was a terrible idea.

When Brenda returned, she did not reclaim her half-reclining position against “her” two-thirds of the couch, but she instead dropped herself heavily beside Sharon. The brunette’s heart raced at her nearness.

“I’m havin’ a hard time concentratin’,” Brenda admitted, turning to look directly at Sharon. Sharon forced her eyes to remain on the screen for several seconds before she met Brenda’s gaze.

Sharon feigned ignorance. “Why is that?”

“You already know why. I told you. It’s the same reason you’re distracted.”

“Oh, I’m not distracted.”

The blonde chuckled, rolling her eyes. “Liar. You know you can’t tell me why what’s-his-name is skulkin’ around like that,” she teased, pointing at the screen. Sharon looked at the television and was horrified to realize that she had no idea what was happening in the film.

Sharon let out a breathless laugh. “I suppose you’re right.”

“Sharon…let’s just… _do_ somethin’ about it. We’re friends. It wouldn’t have to be weird.”

Green eyes blinked slowly. She forgot how to breathe. “Brenda, what you’re suggesting most certainly _would_ be weird. That’s the sort of thing that ruins friendships.”

“Why would it have to ruin ours? We’re both attractive women in our sexual prime…and we’re wastin’ it instead of enjoyin’ it. It’s better than goin’ out and hookin’ up with some stranger, isn’t it?”

Sharon nodded reluctantly.

Brenda leaned in then, her breath hot on Sharon’s cheek. “I promise I could make you feel better,” she said, her voice low.

Sharon shivered. She had no doubt that Brenda would make her feel better—until she wanted it again, and again, and then wanted breakfasts the morning after and Sunday mornings in bed with the Times crosswords and dates and intimacy….

It was such a bad idea.

Brenda’s fingers gently rested on her shoulder, and the touch raised goosebumps on her arms. She bit the inside of her cheek, willing her body to relax, knowing she had no control whatsoever in how it reacted to Brenda Leigh Johnson. “I know,” she whispered breathlessly. Boldly, she added, “And I know I could do the same for you.”

The blonde sucked in a breath and exhaled sharply, hooded brown eyes darkening as they watched her carefully. “Why beat around the bush then? I’ve found you attractive for a long time now...I know the feelin’ is mutual.” 

Was Sharon that obvious? 

_Of course you are,_ the captain told herself. 

“I can tell you want me, Sharon. I want _you_ …I don’t see why we shouldn’t just give each other what we want.”

Those fingers began toying with Sharon’s hair, and she closed her eyes for a brief moment. She loved for her hair to be touched and stroked and played with, and Brenda seemed to have no idea that she was even doing it. She was going to lose her mind. She felt mildly embarrassed that her own desire for the other woman was so apparent, but she was mollified by the fact that Brenda’s was equally as obvious. She thanked her lucky stars that Rusty had had chosen to live at school for his sophomore year; he would have seen it a mile away.

“I won’t deny that I’m attracted to you, Brenda…I’m just not sure that this is a good idea. I really don’t want to jeopardize our friendship.”

“Why would sex ruin our friendship?”

Sharon bit her tongue, refraining from saying all the things she shouldn’t. Before she could come up with an adequate response, Brenda smirked.

“See? You can’t think of a reason and neither can I. If anythin’, it’ll just enhance our friendship…an’ we’ll both feel a lot better.”

“Brenda…”

Brenda’s fingers moved a little further, gently touching the nape of Sharon’s neck. Her thumb brushed against the fine hairs and the hem of her t-shirt, and Sharon was powerless to stop a shiver from coursing through her. If even the most subtle, inconspicuous of touches could nearly tumble her resolve and leave her aching for more, what would intentionally intimate caresses do to her?

“Sharon, I don’t wanna push you into doin’ somethin’ you don’t wanna do…it just seems pretty obvious to me that this _is_ somethin’ you want.”

Sharon exhaled. “I think we need to think about this.”

“What if…” Brenda said, raking her nails against the back of Sharon’s neck, “what if we just kissed, and if it doesn’t feel right, we don’t ever have to do it again?”

Betrayed by her own need, Sharon’s gaze settled on Brenda’s mouth. She’d thought about those lips for years and yearned to feel them against her own, longed to kiss that brazen mouth until they were both bruised and swollen. The very prospect of having what she had wanted for so long made her body ache with unspent arousal.

“You’re thinkin’ too much,” Brenda mused, her fingertips tracing maddening patterns against her flesh.

This was an awful idea. Sharon knew what the consequences would be if she gave in and kissed the woman sitting beside her. She knew that if she gave in, she’d give everything she had until there was nothing left. She felt as if she were watching herself from afar as the resolve began to crumble around her.

“I know,” she groaned, leaning forward to set down her bourbon before rounding on the woman and closing the distance between them. Brenda never released the tender hold she had on the back of her neck as Sharon’s mouth brushed against her own. They both sighed at the contact, lingering on the edge as their parted lips hovered and teased. Sharon held her breath, her head swimming before she slanted her mouth over Brenda’s and really, truly kissed her.

The blonde whimpered, sinking her body against Sharon’s. Her lips were soft and pliant, and Sharon’s head spun at the reality of the situation. She was kissing Brenda and Brenda was kissing her back. The blonde’s cheek fit nicely against her palm and she slid her hand back, cupping the back of her head and holding her close as she sank into the kiss. Brenda parted her lips, darting her tongue daringly against Sharon’s bottom lip. Sharon groaned at the contact, her own tongue stroking against the other woman’s out of pure, animalistic need to feel her.

The sounds vibrating in Brenda’s throat did little to quell the desire rising like a wave within Sharon, and the tightening of Brenda’s fingers at the back of her neck pulled her in closer, so close that Sharon was sure she could hear how loudly Brenda’s own heart was hammering in her chest. Sharon cupped Brenda’s cheek, stroking the pad of her thumb against the impossible smoothness of her skin. Their lips and tongues teased and tested and explored, licking behind teeth and against the ridges of the roofs of their mouths. When Brenda’s nails scratched against her scalp, Sharon groaned and arched into the younger woman, their breasts grazing. Sharon felt lightheaded, drunk, crazy… 

Brenda had known how good this kiss would be, how close to impossible it would be to stop once she had started. She had made the suggestion knowing it would be Sharon’s undoing, ever the master manipulator. It irritated the captain, reminding her once more that the blonde knew exactly how to play her to get exactly what she wanted. 

Sharon wanted to make the decision for herself, dammit. She needed some semblance of agency, especially if she were going to put everything on the line. 

Tearing her lips away, Sharon tilted her forehead against the other woman’s and sucked in a deep breath. Her heart pounded mercilessly. “We should think about this,” Sharon whispered with a sigh. 

“I don’t wanna think.” 

“That’s exactly the reason why we should,” Sharon admitted, scooting back against the sofa, away from Brenda, away from the temptation. She got a better look at her, at her red, wet lips, at the smeared lipstick and the glazed look in her brown eyes. She looked incredible. 

Brenda opened her mouth and Sharon knew that an objection was about to come out, but the other woman thought better of it and closed her mouth. She nodded. “All right. We can think. I should, uh, go. Yes.” She stood, smoothing down her skirt. “I’m serious about this, Sharon. We can do this or not...it doesn’t have to change anythin’ either way.” 

Sharon nodded, watching while the other woman slipped into her kitten heels and collected her purse and keys. Brenda did not look back again as she closed the door behind her. 

The captain sighed and collapsed back against the sofa, groaning in frustration as sweet release walked down the hall toward the elevators. Was she stupid for turning down such an enticing offer? Her gut instinct was almost never wrong, but in this case, it seemed to be divided. What Sharon wanted most was to have _all_ of Brenda Leigh, not just one enticing fraction. But...could she settle for simply having _more_? She’d never know if Brenda wanted to pursue something more serious than just a few friendly fucks, and Sharon couldn’t fault her for that because she had never actually confessed her feelings. No matter how obvious her attraction was, did Brenda have any idea that it wasn’t just about sex for her? When Sharon truly thought about it, she didn’t think that Brenda had any idea how madly in love Sharon was with her. What if this could simply be the first step toward what Sharon really wanted? 

She remembered that kiss and closed her eyes, her body immediately tensing in unspent arousal. She bit her lip as she recalled how she tasted, how she smelled, how delicate and insistent her touches had been. What would it be like to have that focus all over her body? 

Unable to stop herself, Sharon unsnapped the button of her jeans and slid a hand inside, cupping her sodden tuft of trimmed hair. She was all fire here, wet and hot and swollen with need. Her middle finger slipped between her folds to graze against her engorged clitoris and her whole body seized in pleasure. It was good -- it always felt good when she touched herself, but she knew that it wouldn't be enough.

Snapping her eyes open, Sharon maintained pressure against her clit but did not move her finger. If she dictated the terms and the ground rules and took the chance, could Sharon and Brenda incorporate a sexual element to their friendship? Could Sharon use this for more than just her own physical satisfaction in order to gain a sense of whether Brenda might be interested in more? Could it give Sharon the courage to admit that she wanted more than just an orgasm or two from Brenda Leigh Johnson? 

She withdrew her hand from her pants and sat up, reaching for her cell phone. She did not give herself time to think herself out of the decision she had made. 

Brenda answered on the first ring. 

“Sharon?” 

“I had time to think.” 

“That was fast…” 

“If we do this, we need ground rules.” 

The blonde gave a breathless laugh. “I’m stunned. What kinda rules?” 

Sharon drew her fingers through her hair. “Firstly, we need to make sure that this doesn’t interfere with our friendship. This can’t become more important than that aspect of our relationship.” 

“I don’t want that to happen either.” There was rustling in the background, and what Sharon thought might be the thud of a car door. “What else?” 

“We need to talk about things, if we feel like it’s getting out of hand. I know that you don’t love to have those types of conversations but--”

“You’re easy to talk to, Sharon. Is there anythin’ else?” 

Sharon brushed off a speck of lint from her pants. She sighed, her heart drumming in breathless anticipation. “Not that I can think of. I just...oh God, I can’t believe we’re going to do this.” 

“Why? Sharon, we’re both adults. We can handle this.” 

Sharon kicked herself for letting Brenda leave, for not insisting she stay so they could think it out _together_. She needed to see that the sincerity in Brenda’s voice was also evident in her face. She needed to touch her again and kiss her and explore-- 

There was a knock on the door, followed by Brenda’s quiet voice asking, “Are you gonna let me in?” 

Sharon’s eyebrows rose and she walked to the door, peeking out through the peephole to see that Brenda was standing in the hall, her phone held to her ear. Sharon quickly hung up and twisted the doorknob. 

“What’re you--” 

“I was sittin' in the parkin' garage,” Brenda said, dropping her phone into her purse. “I couldn’t drive...I couldn’t think…” She stepped forward into the apartment and dropped her purse to the ground as she kicked the door shut with her foot. 

“Thank God,” Sharon sighed, backing Brenda up against the door as she kissed her, her lips conveying the desperate passion that coursed through her. 

Brenda whimpered, clutching fistfuls of brown hair while Sharon’s hands roved over the younger woman’s lithe body. Sharon pinned her against the door, their bodies pressed tightly together from shoulder to knee, exchanging body heat. Even this did not feel close enough and Sharon swiped her tongue into Brenda’s mouth, wanting more of her, wanting all of her that she was willing to give. 

“Take me to your bedroom,” Brenda gasped, nipping at Sharon’s chin. Sharon’s knees nearly buckled. She’d never heard anything more erotic. Clutching the blonde’s hand, she led her down the hall. 

Brenda’s cardigan was already on the floor, and she was making quick work of the zipper at the back of her dress. For how hard Brenda had been trembling against Sharon, she moved with a confident dexterity that meant Brenda’s dress was pooling at her feet while Sharon did little more than gape at the sight of her. 

Brenda was exquisite. Her sometimes unflatteringly cut dresses did little to accentuate the lush curves of her body or the toned muscles in her thighs or the soft expanse of her abdomen. Her breasts were hidden behind a plain tan bra that did not match the blue satin panties that encased her hips. “Oh…” she whimpered, and then Brenda was moving toward her, reclaiming her lips while her hands -- no longer trembling -- lifted her shirt enough so that she could work at the zipper of her jeans. When they both realized that the button was undone and the zipper parted, Brenda pulled back and bit her lip. 

“Just what were you doin’ before you called me?” she asked, her cheeks slashed with vibrant color. 

“Thinking,” Sharon croaked, hooking her thumbs against her jeans before pushing them down her hips. Brenda nearly groaned before the reached for Sharon’s t-shirt, drawing it over her head before tossing it to the floor. 

They fell together onto the bed in a jumble of limbs, rearranging their bodies so that each woman had a thigh nestled between their legs. The pressure was delicious and Sharon rocked slightly against the other woman, unable to stop herself from seeking the agonizing friction she ached for. Brenda’s mouth was on her throat, biting and sucking and most certainly leaving marks that the captain didn’t give a damn about because her own hands were cupping Brenda’s ass, feeling the roundness of it and squeezing so that she could pull Brenda harder against Sharon’s thigh. 

They rocked and moaned together, kissing and exploring and touching as much as they could. Sharon could feel her breathing becoming ragged. She could tell that she was nearing the precipice and as she opened her eyes to looked out into the darkness of her room, she knew she was so appallingly close to falling apart simply from humping the other woman’s thigh. 

Brenda seemed to sense just how close Sharon was and, unsatisfied, rolled the captain onto her back, straddling her as she placed hot, open-mouth kisses down her chest. She pulled aside the cup of Sharon’s black bra, latching her mouth to one taut nipple and sucking so hard that Sharon nearly came. “Oh, Br---oh!” 

The blonde continued down her body until Sharon realized what the other woman intended to do. She had dreamt of this, fantasized about this, for years and now that it was so close to happening, her head nearly exploded. She could do nothing more than allow her thighs to fall open, slack and still while Brenda shimmied her underwear down her legs, leaving it to drape off one ankle. 

At the first tentative swipe of Brenda’s tongue, Sharon moaned and clutched at her hair, wondering how she had ever considered this to be a bad idea. At the second swipe, this one more confident and steady, Sharon drew up her knees and dug her heels into the mattress. Brenda encircled her arms around Sharon’s thighs, pinning down her squirming hips as she ate her out with abandon. Each stroke and lick and nip was perfect, even as the blonde learned which spots were good and which were fucking great. Sharon would have been impressed if she had not been fighting to hold on for as long as possible before her body shattered with release. When she came, her cries rang out into the silence of the darkness, and her body shuddered and spasmed until she felt as if she had nothing left. 

Her heart hammered in her chest and her throat was uncomfortably dry. Brenda nuzzled her nose against the damp curls at the juncture of her thighs, placing intimate little kisses against her while Sharon collected herself. This felt like so much more than a casual sexual encounter that Sharon’s heart clenched and she fought the urge to tell Brenda how perfect she was and how much she loved her. Instead, Sharon cupped Brenda’s damp chin, traced her lips with her thumb, and beckoned her to “C’mere.” 

On unsteady arms and knees, Brenda crawled over Sharon’s body, hovering quietly above her. Her hair fell over one shoulder in a curtain, tickling Sharon’s cheek. “D’you feel better?” Brenda asked, her voice low, the honeyed drawl so sensual that Sharon almost didn’t mind how impersonal the question was. 

“I will,” Sharon replied, tickling her fingertips against Brenda’s sides. The other woman trembled, and Sharon grinned. “Very soon.” She unclasped Brenda’s bra, drawing it down her arms before cupping the other woman’s breasts, palming the modest weight of them, feeling the scratch of hardened nipples against her hands. Brenda sighed and arched her back into the touch and Sharon tweaked and pinched and pulled at her nipples. She wanted to taste, but she loved watching Brenda’s face in the shadows of the room. When her fingers walked down her stomach, Brenda giggled breathlessly. 

“Ticklish?” 

“Yes!” She squirmed, but only enough to encourage Sharon’s fingers to continue their journey to the apex of her thighs. 

She pressed her fingers against the damp patch of Brenda’s underwear, finding the hardened nub of the other woman’s clit. Her discovery was confirmed by the hiss that escaped clenched teeth, and Sharon grinned. Finding in herself the same confidence that Brenda displayed, Sharon pulled aside the wet satin and grazed her knuckles against the silken heat of Brenda’s sex. 

Brenda groaned and, drunk on the sound, Sharon stroked her fingers against the other woman, learning this most intimate of places. She caressed her clit and stroked her folds and teased the sensitive flesh of her opening. When her middle finger slipped inside with ease, Brenda’s head tipped back and she moaned, dropping her hips onto Sharon’s hand. She withdrew and slipped another inside, and then she was fucking her, the fingers of her free hand digging into Brenda’s hip as she rode Sharon’s fingers. 

Now, Sharon wished there was a lamp on in the room, wanting more than the light filtering in from the cracks in the curtains to see Brenda’s glorious body as she fucked her. Her breasts rose and fell with each motion of her hips and Sharon could tell that Brenda’s mouth had drooped open while her eyes were clenched shut. Sharon curled her fingers, pressing against the spongy patch of flesh, and Brenda nearly howled as she slammed her hips harder, taking her in as deep as she could go. Sharon scissored her fingers and she twisted and stroked and fucked with ardor, giving Brenda everything she had. When her thumb circled around to caress her clit, Brenda’s arms gave way and she collapsed onto her elbows while she pressed hot kisses against Sharon’s mouth and cheek and throat. She anchored Brenda’s body to her own with an arm around her waist, holding her close while she fucked her so hard that her wrist ached. 

Brenda’s orgasm appeared to hit like a surprise, and she jerked so violently that her head cracked against Sharon’s jaw. As it throbbed, she marveled at the force of her climax, at how tightly she clenched around her fingers and how hoarse her voice had become as a result of her cries. 

They breathed deeply together, Brenda exhaling while Sharon inhaled, syncing their body in a rhythm that Sharon found both comforting and disconcerting. She eased her fingers gently out of Brenda’s body before tightening her hold on the smaller woman above her. It was an intimate gesture and yet Sharon didn’t care, allowing herself a moment to hold Brenda close before releasing her. 

The blonde did not roll away as quickly as Sharon expected. When she did, she did not put considerable distance between the two of them, instead curling her body against Sharon’s side. “That was incredible,” she finally said, placing a quick kiss against Sharon’s shoulder. 

“It was,” Sharon agreed cautiously, wondering what would come next. Was this the part where her friend went home? Why hadn’t they discussed this in their rules?? Sharon’s sated body relaxed into the mattress, exhausted and spent and wanting nothing more than to spoon around the other woman and drift off into a deep sleep...but would that be too intimate? 

“Do you want me to go?” Brenda questioned, breaking the momentary silence. 

“That’s up to you, I suppose.” 

The blonde yawned. “Will you be uncomfortable if I stay? I can put some clothes on but this is just so...nice.” 

The captain relaxed a little, shifting her body so that she could nestle her back against the front of Brenda’s body. “So nice.” 

Brenda’s foot found the edge of the throw folded at the foot of the bed, and she maneuvered her body until she could drape it over them. Finally, she rested an arm around Sharon’s belly and sighed, dragging her lips against Sharon’s bare shoulder. 

Sharon could not tell where she ended and began. 

Those strings were hopelessly tangled. 

\---


End file.
